


Filling Groovy

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully take their traditional trip to the grocery store, this time picking up some cherry pie filling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling Groovy

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Gossamer; originally published July 30, 1999.
> 
> The deservedly infamous "cherry pie filling on the hood of the car" fic. Proceed with caution and a general disregard for being in character.
> 
> Original AN: Dedicated to conspiracy, for sharing lines with me late at night; Jolene, Susan, and Carrie, for being perverted as me; and the rest of the AFML--you're my inspiration. Sick, huh!!

The supermarket was always busy. Frantic mothers chasing children, elderly people maneuvering through the crowds on bulky motorized carts, bored workers panhandling samples of the newest way to package frozen pizza. Yet, for some reason, it was an escape for them.

Maybe it was because they felt like more of a unit when they shopped together. Maybe they enjoyed the adoring, isn't-that-nice-a-couple-in-love looks that they got from people who observed them. Or maybe it was just the excitement of buying food that would eventually, usually that day, be used as a tool of sexual pleasure.

The latter is what kept Mulder returning to the store with Scully.

Scully casually dressed in a white t-shirt and grey cloth shorts, ran one hand through her hair as she thoughtfully scanned the dusty shelves of Aisle 4.

"Hmmm...creamed corn?"

"Ack. My god, Scully."

"Well, Mulder, I don't think that we're going to have a lot of success in the canned vegetables section." She picked up the can of corn and held it over the shopping cart.

"I was just looking at the green beans...what the hell are you doing?"

Mulder swiftly grabbed the can away, placing it back on the shelf. "Bad childhood memories, Scully. Didn't your mother ever make you eat something you hated?"

"Of course. But that doesn't mean that you should banish it from your menu all together. It's good to try new things, you know," she smiled.

"I know that," he grinned back, "and I'm usually really good about it."

She chuckled to herself and began pushing the cart around the corner. He walked with her, his hand complacently resting on the small of her back. Aisle 5 --- baking goods.

"I think this looks good, Scully. I'm in the mood for something sweet," Mulder commented, squeezing his hand lightly against her skin. She smiled up at him, their hidden agenda sparking a current between their dancing eyes. They walked past the flour, the cake icings-been there, done that, he thought-and came upon the pie crust and filling section. Their eyes scanned the shelves, looking for something that caught their eye.

"How about this?"

Scully picked up a can of cherry pie filling from the middle shelf. He turned around and looked at her, holding the can up with a trademark arched eyebrow.

"Hmmmm..." he debated, looking up and down her body slowly. "You know, I think that might work just fine."

His lips curved into a broader smile. So did hers.

"Me too," she replied, tossing the can into the cart. He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. "Anything else you can think of?"

Scully noticed an older couple watching them from the end of the aisle, rather fondly. "Mmmmm, no, honey," she said, "why don't we go home and make some pie."

"And then can I eat you?" he murmured, loudly enough to startle the couple at the end of the aisle into retreat. Scully laughed and slipped out of his embrace.

"Subtlety is an art, Mulder."

"I'm not an artist."

"So I've noticed," she answered with a grin. "Let's just get out of here."

Scully made Mulder shell out the $1.56 for the cherry pie filling. He whined a little as they were leaving the store, but she reminded him of the dessert they would be having and he quieted down quite a bit. She watched him saunter, in his blue polo shirt and khakis, back to the car. The shirt contrasted with his eyes, made his summer tan look darker.

The heat was radiating off of the black asphalt. The smell of putrid...something was permeating the air. It was another scorching July day in the city.

Mulder had driven today, his standard government-issue dark blue Ford Taurus. It would have been a nice car, but he was constantly throwing used coffee cups and crumpled wrappers in the back. It made the luxury of doing it in the backseat quite an effort, as they had to clean before they actually dared to venture back there. But most of the time it was worth it.

Mulder opened the door for her and she stepped in. She could tell he was in an amorous mood. He entered the driver's side and plopped the can in between them.

"Do you think one can will be enough?" he said as he was driving through the lot.

"How much food could you possibly handle in a couple hours?" Scully asked, cringing as a small child darted around parked cars.

"Scully, you know me, when I eat, I eat a lot."

"I'm going to ignore the innuendoes you're trying to impress me with and just tell you yes, one can of cherries is definitely adequate."

"Fine then," he said, mocking anger. He slammed on the accelerator, taking them over the bumpy connection to the main road quickly.

"Prick," Scully murmured under her breath. She smiled and fiddled with the door handle.

"Did you say something?"

"I said slow down, you're going to kill us in a fiery motor crash..."

"All that in one syllable, huh."

"Shut up, Mulder."

Scully watched the buildings passing by at their accelerated rate of speed. "Mulder...Mulder! Where are you going? You just missed the turn..."

"We're going on a drive. There's this beautiful place, Scully, the trees and the nature, you'll love it."

"Why? It's so hot outside," she replied, looking at him quizzically.

"There will be a breeze in the trees."

"Cerulean blue...you're a poet and you know it."

"Scully, trust me, this place is the place to be," he said, laughing lightly at his own inapt sentence.

Sometimes she just couldn't figure him out.

She watched the buildings dispersing, disappearing as they left the city limits and the suburbs. They had been driving for over half an hour. Finally, they turned down a tree-shaded road. She'd never been here before, and she was a bit wary of the whole nature-when-it's-hot idea.

"Mulder, you're not going to drag me out here and murder me, are you?"

"Sculllyyy. I'm just trying to have a nice day out in the woods."

Scully sighed and sat back in the seat, arms lightly folded across her torso. He glanced over at her and rolled his eyes. "Don't be a bitch, Scully. You're going to love it."

"Oh, I'm sure I will. Sweating my ass off..."

He stopped the car at the end of the road, which ended in a cul-de-sac of sorts, a round drive overlooking a forested area. It looked like somewhere were one would go to picnic or to camp.

"Which wouldn't be such a bad thing," he said, turning the ignition off.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh...oh, I didn't mean it that way." Oh god. The Scully look of death.

She opened the car and climbed out, slamming the door behind her. Mulder wondered if she was PMSing. He got out of the car and walked to the front of the car, where she was standing, stretching her arms above her head. He couldn't resist taking a long look at her while she was doing it.

"Don't look at me," she snapped.

"Woah, Scully. You were so happy in the supermarket..."

"Well, now I'm not."

He sighed, watching her glare into the forest. "You know, you sure turn into a ragin' bitch whenever things don't go according to their set plans."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really. Can't we just be spontaneous for once?" he asked, turning to her. He lightly traced a finger down her arm.

"What's spontaneous for you?" she replied, looking over into his eyes. Turning to face him, her hands were on her hips.

"Just...going somewhere different..." He put his arms around her waist, snaking them through her arms. "Doing things on a whim like this."

Scully felt herself melting into his comforting embrace. He dipped his head and kissed her neck gently. "Is that too much to ask?"

"No..." she sighed, tilting her head to the side. His lips, moving while he talked, were traveling up to her ear.

"I don't think so, either," he replied softly, planting a feather-light kiss on her ear. He pushed her lightly against the bumper of the car. She gasped, feeling the hot metal against her shorts, her arms tight around his neck. Drawing him closer. Needing to feel his warmth despite the heat of the day.

Biting her ear lightly, Mulder kissed across her cheek until their lips met. Scully kissed him, her hands running through his slightly damp hair. She pressed her mouth harder against his, stealing his breath away. Or was he stealing hers?

Mulder nibbled on her bottom lip and rubbed himself lightly up against her. She was trapped against the car, and it was nice to take advantage of her position. Scully lightly scraped her teeth against the front of his neck, tracing her tongue along the lines. Feeling a guttural groan emerge from his throat.

"It's getting warm," Mulder whispered, putting his fingers under her chin and lifting her face up.

It was all rhetorical. She kissed him hard. Sweaty legs. Sweaty arms. Sweaty back and chest. She was sticky. And he loved it.

He tugged up her shirt and ran his hands under the back of it, up to her bra, his fingers massaging her defined back muscles slowly, methodically. Lifting her shirt up slowly, he kissed her stomach as she raised her arms above her head, letting him take it off. He laid the shirt down on the car behind her.

Scully rested back on her hands, felt them heat up against the hood. She watched Mulder kiss her stomach more, around her belly button. She could feel the tendrils of damp hair tickling her skin. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, feeling the hot rays of the sun radiating against her body.

Mulder looked up at Scully as he licked some errant beads of sweat off of her flat tummy. Her head tilted back, hair lightly swaying in the breeze, a contented, peaceful smile on her face. His eyes traveled down to her breasts, which were still entrapped in the most evil creation of all mankind, that god damned sexy black bra. He wondered if she was wearing her matching black underwear; slipping his fingers down her side, he pushed her shorts down slightly. Just enough to see the top of her black bikini panties. He bit his lip and kissed the exposed hip, biting at the fabric. Scully giggled softly, shifting her body slightly away from him.

He put his hands down the sides of her shorts, making her giggle a little bit more. He kneaded her hips, her thighs. "Why are you so giddy all of the sudden?"

"No reason," she replied with a smile, stifling another giggle.

"Uh huh...sure..." Mulder continued, slipping her shorts down. She lifted herself off of the car so that he could pull them down her legs. Feeling every silky inch of them with his palms.

She put her ass down on the shirt, which gave no relief to the still stinging hot metal. "Ow, ouch, hmmm."

"What's wrong?"

Scully laughed. "I'm burning my ass off."

"You're what?"

She lifted her lower body up a little. "It's hot, Mulder, the car's scorching."

"Oh, poor sweet Scully," he answered, a furrow in his brow. "Do you think that a little cherry pie filling will cool you down?"

"On your car?" Scully laughed.

"I'm not going to put it on my car. I'm going to put it on you."

"Yeah, and knowing you, it'll get all over..."

"That's a bad thing?" he grinned, walking over to the passenger side of the Taurus.

"I never said that," Scully replied, twiddling her toes. She was in her underwear on the top of an FBI vehicle. About to be covered in cherries. She couldn't help but feel a little naughty.

Mulder came back around to the front of the car, can of cherry pie filling in hand. Scully grinned at him.

"What now?" he asked, smiling at her.

She chuckled. "Mulder, I'd love to know how you're going to get that can open."

His smile widened as he reached in his pocket. "I always come prepared."

Mulder pulled out a Swiss army knife, and opened it to a small but workable can opener utensil.

"Ohhhhhhh...you've thought of everything..." Scully said. "I could have seen you smashing that can against the ground in a desperate attempt to get it open..."

"Yeah, too bad I'm the smart one here," Mulder grinned. Scully laughed softly and raised her eyebrow. He loved it when she did that. He started opening the can, struggling with the tiny can opener. Scully watched in amusement. Sometimes his boyish attempts at remaining calm and collected turned her on.

"Got it yet?" she murmured, spreading her legs just a little bit. Enough for him to notice. And smile.

"Hmmmm...I've got something..." A gleam in his eyes as he looked up for a moment. "Just about..."

He took the lid off gently, the rough edges of the can scraping his hand. "I've got it, Scully. And now I just need to know what to do with it."

"I've got a couple ideas."

Mulder chuckled. "So do I," he said, walking over to her, standing in between her delightfully spread legs. He picked a cherry from the pie filling and reached up to her mouth. She opened it slightly, and he dropped it in. His fingers landed on her lips as he smeared a bit of filling over her bottom lip. She took his finger in her mouth and sucked gently, releasing too soon for him. "Scully, we're gonna have to do that again."

"Fine with me," she smiled, tossing her hair gently. Mulder picked up another red, fat cherry from the gooey filling and held it over her mouth. She lifted her chin slightly, open-mouthed, and he teasingly held it just out of her reach. She lifted her head more, and he lifted his hand. Suddenly, she grabbed his wrist and reached out with her tongue, taking the cherry away from him. A contented smile on her cherry-stained lips. She licked them slowly.

"I think I can find much more interesting places for these."

"Such as..."

Mulder took two fingers and scooped out some filling, spreading it around her belly button. He put a cherry in the hollow of it. "Right here..." he murmured, bending down to lick it off of her salty skin. Her skin was hot. Feeling the rough texture of his tongue, a soft gasp escaped her lips. Then she felt him suck the cherry from her belly button and she giggled, looking down at his filling-dotted face.

"You've got a little on you, there," she said, taking two fingers and smearing it across his cheek. Scully put them in her mouth and sucked on them intently.

"So do you..." he said, lapping a little bit more at her stomach. She squirmed a little bit.

"Just make sure you don't get any on my clothes."

"What?" He looked up at her. She bit her lip and smiled.

"Don't get it on my panties..."

"Why not?"

"Mulder, just...don't, okay." She grinned and ran a hand over his shoulder.

"Well, that means I'm going to have to take them off."

She felt her heart skip a beat. "Oh yeah? Well then."

"Yeah, that's what it means." He stood up slightly and she closed her eyes, anticipating the feeling of the cool breeze against her even hotter skin underneath.

She heard a slight click. "Don't move, sweetie."

"What?"

Suddenly, Scully felt cold metal against her thigh. She gasped, barely keeping herself from jumping. Her eyes jerked open and she looked down.

Mulder had his damned Swiss army knife, and was moving it slowly under the small bit of fabric over her hip. She felt the cold metal graze over her skin.

"Mulder, what are you-"

With a flick of his wrist, he had cut the leg of her panties. And then the other.

Scully watched in shock and bit her lip, feeling herself tingle deep inside.

He looked up at her, smiling like a little kid. "I loved those panties, Scully."

"Well so did I, but that doesn't make much of a difference now."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just couldn't control myself." Mulder took both sides of her panties and pulled them down, exposing her to him. She felt the breeze against her skin and shivered involuntarily. "But now I have a place to put the cherries."

He took his fingers again and pulled out a plentiful scoop of filling. Then, slowly, he put his fingers between her legs and traced the filling down, in between her folds. She moaned softly and her toes stretched out, her feet balanced on the bumper. She closed her eyes as she felt him trace the union of her leg and her torso, up her inner thigh.

And then it was his tongue that caressed her leg at first, as he bit gently and sucked the filling off of the skin. He worked his way up, then reaching the top of her leg. And then a little to the right. Scully inhaled sharply, her head jerking back to her shoulders as she felt his tongue lap up the filling. He pushed his tongue slightly more inside of the folds, up to the top of her slit. He knew what he was doing. Scully whimpered softly as he flicked his tongue around, slowly, quickly, up, down, sideways.

"Mulder..." she breathed softly, her fingernails scraping against the metal gently. Mulder glanced up at her, working his tongue more quickly at her clit. He liked to watch her face, watch her eyes scrunch up slightly, the muscles of her cheeks quivering slightly. Tiny mouth curving upward, teeth pressing against her bottom lip as if holding in all sound. Except for the tiny moans and whimpers that were frequenting his ears.

He rubbed her hips slowly, fingers tracing down her thighs and underneath them, to the sensitive spot below her knee, and back up to her ass. Inching his hands underneath her, massaging her backside slowly.

"Mulder...stop...go...mmmmm..." Scully moaned, her thoughts muddled, her body hardly containing the sensations traveling up her spine. "Mulderhhhh..." She had urges. Urges to scream. Urges to beg him to stop. Urges to fuck him as hard as she could.

"How you feeling," he breathed against her damp skin. She bucked her hips up slightly, and he pulled her back down, beginning his assault again.

"No, oh...oh no..."

"I'll take that as an 'I'm fine'," he murmured. He sucked on her lightly, grazing his teeth against the tender skin. Biting where he knew he wasn't supposed to. She cried out softly, a jolt of uncategorizable energy shooting up her body. To her head.

"Mulder, god, dammit..."

Licking. More.

"Mulderrrhhhhh..."

Sucking again.

She whimpered loudly, sounds indistinguishable as words, as he brought her to orgasm. He was gentle with her then. He laid his head against her sweaty inner thigh, his soaked dark hair sticking to it, as he traced fingers up the other side.

"Scully? You still alive?"

"Mmmm." She laid back against the car. She was hot as hell. Soaking wet. Everywhere.

Mulder stood up straight, rolling his head over his shoulders. Her chest was heaving, glistening in the sun.

"I'm alive." Breathless. Beautifully breathless.

"Good," he answered softly, running his hands up her thighs.

She looked up at him, squeezing her knees against his hips gently.

"My turn," she said, lifting herself up. She kissed him hard, her mouth opening to catch a taste of herself on his tongue. He held her by the small of her back.

"Your turn, huh," he muttered against her lips.

"Mmm hmm. Get on the car."

"Scully, I'm going to dent the hood." He laughed, and she hit him lightly on the arm.

"Then just stand against it. You're going to need some support," she said, smiling.

Mulder grinned as she hopped down from the car. She was only wearing her bra. He turned his back to the car, leaning against the hood slightly, and watched as she took off her bra, throwing it at him. It landed over his shoulder. Then she slowly got on her knees in the grass in front of him. The ground was soft.

"Oh yeah," Mulder said softly. He watched her hungrily dig for the zipper of his khakis with her teeth, gritting his teeth as her face pressed against him, straining and so close. Scully clenched the zipper between her teeth, pulling it down slowly. Her fingers artfully undid his button, revealing white jockeys. He felt her breath through the fabric as she pushed the pants down slowly. Hands running up the sides of his legs. He felt his hair prickling up everywhere in a wave of goosebumps.

Scully pressed her mouth against the front of his jockeys, breathing and sucking through the cloth. Mulder groaned unintelligibly, shifting his feet. She could feel him get more aroused, and she grated her teeth gently against him.

"Scully, come on..."

"What?"

Mulder let out a low moan. "Quit teasing me."

Scully slid her thumbs under the waistband of his jockeys, sending them down with a slow, torturous tug. She kissed his knees, and he laughed softly. His erection was quite prominently there when she arrived back at his torso. She reached down to the can of cherry pie filling and took a handful out. Then she gently encircled him with her hand and spread it over his shaft. Cherries dropped off; Scully stifled a giggle. Mulder gasped at the sensation of it.

His eyes closed, he breathed out slowly as he felt Scully's mouth around him. Her tongue glided along the bottom as he felt her cheeks against it as she sucked the cherry off, swallowing with him inside her mouth. He put his hands in her hair, feeling wet silky strands catch in between his fingers. She began to move her mouth up and down, flicking her tongue quickly along the sides and the top. Curving around all the right places.

Mulder had to keep himself from thrusting against her. He felt himself building up a reservoir of hot, electric energy.

"Mmmm...Scully, sweetie...you'd better stop that soon."

"I'm just getting started. Are we a little quick to the draw today?"

Mulder chuckled and she flicked her tongue across the tip of it. Again and again. "Oh god, no. No...no, I mean, yeah. Scully, please."

"I have to get all of the cherry off."

"Well, you'd better hurry, because it's taking all of my...mmm...to keep me from coming," he warned, clenching his teeth.

She took as much as she could into her mouth and sucked hard, moving her lips around it and pressing her teeth lightly into the skin. She could hear him panting. She moved herself up a bit and slowly rubbed his cock between her breasts, pushing them together.

"Oh shit! Why...oh why the hell are you doing that," Mulder moaned.

"It feels good...don't you think..."

"Hell yeah! It's just, you know what it does to me," he said gruffly, putting his hands on the sides of her face and gently pulling her up towards him. She got up and pressed herself against him as he looked into her eyes, their faces inches from each other.

"What are we doing out here, Scully? It's hotter than hell."

She pressed her sweating body against his. "You're hotter than hell."

"Mmmm...and you're wetter than..."

"Than what?"

"Shut up and kiss me," Mulder said, laughing softly. His lips met hers softly, and she melted into him, her flesh burning from the sun and the tingly contact with his.

"Mmmmm...cherries..." he muttered against her throat.

"Mmmmm."

"Let's go back to your place. To clean up."

Scully giggled softly and hugged him tightly. "Could we stop by the supermarket?"

"Why?"

"I feel like blueberry pie."


End file.
